Night Visions
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Very AU. When Danny's ability to see ghost attacks and disasters before they strike catches the attention of a newly released vengeful ghost with a thirst for power, the line between good and evil will blur turning enemies into allies and threatening to put more than just Danny's secret on the line...ON HOLD


**Author's Note: **Well, I wasn't planning on posting this story until I finish at least one of my other stories (just a note, _Sanctuary_ is on hold and I'm taking _Against All Odds_ down to rewrite it) but I really want to see what others think of this idea (I, at least, hope people'll give it a chance even though it's only the first chapter). This idea takes place in an alternate universe around the time of Reign Storm by the way and, as of right now, pairings are unknown and there are a few OCs, one is going to be really important. Anyway, I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Danny Phantom, I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters. I also don't own Imagine Dragons as the title of their album is where I got the title for this story._

* * *

**Night Visions**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Day of Ghost Attacks**

* * *

_Ever since the accident, I knew I was different. I could do things that no one—with the exception of my archenemy—could do. I could go invisible at will, I could walk through solid objects, I could _fly!_ At the same time, though, I had a heartbeat and I could breathe even though I didn't need to._

_ I'm half-ghost. This was something my parents never thought was possible; they never thought humans could have ghost powers, they didn't think it was possible to be both dead and alive at the same time. They're wrong; me and my archenemy are living proof that they're wrong._

_ Well, half-living but you get the idea._

_ Anyway, being half-ghost isn't exactly why I'm so different from everyone. It's part of it but it's not everything. It also has to do with my dreams and the occasional nightmare that are both so vivid that I always remember them when I wake up._

_ Jazz was the one that told me that because I remember so many details about my dreams then they could be very important. She wants to be a psychologist someday so I really shouldn't have been too surprised that she wanted to psychoanalyze my dreams._

_ She told me to keep a journal, to write in it whenever I wanted to but especially if I had a particularly vivid dream, even if I didn't write in it often. I didn't believe that my dreams were important like my sister. That is until the day after my first dream._

_ My first dream was about a meat ghost attacking the school cafeteria. When I woke up from it, I could remember it so well that I could probably quote everything the meat ghost, Sam, Tucker and I said. But it was even more of a shock when my dream happened exactly as I saw it, all the way down to what was said._

_ I was still skeptical about the importance of my dreams after that though because I just thought it was a one-time occurrence._

_ Boy was I wrong._

_ I saw Ember's attack, the incident with Cujo and Walker's invasion before they occurred and they occurred exactly as I saw them. After those dreams, I realized that maybe my dreams were as important as my sister thought they were._

_ Even now, I wonder if I had taken those dreams seriously—as in thought they could actually happen—then would I have been able to stop them?_

_ I guess I'll never know._

_ Still, I actually think it's pretty cool, well, sometimes anyway. There are times that I don't find these visions—I think I'm going to start calling my dreams that from now on—cool at all; those times are when I have visions that are so bad that I actually wake up screaming._

_ I haven't had one of those in a while; the last one I had was of Sam falling off the train during the time when Freakshow was controlling me. My nightmare ended before I saw what happened to Sam and I was relieved that she was all right._

_ Sam and Tucker know about these dreams, by the way, but no one else does, not even Vlad._

_ As far as I know, Vlad can't see the future in his dreams though._

_ But still, I wonder if I can stop at least some of my visions from coming true._

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Danny Fenton yawned as he made his way into Mr. Lancer's classroom. Once again, he had a sleepless night though it wasn't because of any ghost attacks, which was a relief as that was usually the reason why he was dead-tired in the morning. This time, it was because of yet another vision, one that showed the Box Ghost attacking in the middle of the school day.

Danny wasn't worried about that in the slightest, he wouldn't have been even if he didn't know about the attack beforehand. The Box Ghost was, by far, the easiest ghost for him to catch. After six months, he didn't even need to go ghost to catch that particular ghost.

"Morning Danny," Sam Manson greeted him as Danny walked over to join his two best friends.

"Morning," Danny said with another yawn as he sat in his seat near the window.

"Another sleepless night?" Tucker Foley asked looking up from his PDA; he sat in the desk behind Danny.

The black-haired boy nodded. "Not from a ghost attack though," he said lowering his voice to not be overheard by any of the other students or Lancer, not that the students were paying much attention to him and his two friends. They were the invisible outcasts and they preferred it that way.

Sam frowned. "Another dream?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah but it wasn't as bad. It's just the Box Ghost sometime around lunch," he said.

"Well, I guess it could've been worse," Tucker said.

"Don't jinx us, Tuck," Sam said. "Just 'cause Danny only saw the Box Ghost doesn't mean another ghost won't attack."

"Now you've gone and jinxed us too," Tucker said with a smirk before wincing when Sam swatted him on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For mistaking me for you, Bad Luck Tuck," Sam said and grinned when Tucker, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, glared at her.

"Thanks for that, Sam, really," he said.

Danny chuckled.

Mr. Lancer stood up as the tardy bell rang before he began speaking. "Today, we're going to finish our discussion on _The Odyssey_ and then I'll put you in your groups of four to work on the group project for this book. It can be anything so long as it's as creative as you can make it but also shows that you actually read the book."

Then he began his lecture.

Danny, who had barely managed to finish reading the book, rested his head on the palm of his hand stifling another yawn that threatened to escape. That was one of the downfalls of his visions; he could never go back to sleep after they woke him up and they _always_ woke him up even when they weren't nightmares. Though, thankfully, he managed to stay awake during Lancer's entire lecture but that was probably because it was only ten minutes long.

"All right," Lancer said when he finished as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Your groups are as followed; Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan will be one group, Tucker, Samantha, Daniel and Valerie will be another group…"

"Oh great, we get paired up with the hunter who wants to waste half of you," Sam whispered glaring at Valerie who frowned clearly not knowing why Sam was glaring at her.

"It could be worse," Tucker said. "It could be Dash."

"He'd probably just leave us with all the work," Sam said. "Valerie better do her share of the work."

"All right, class, get into your groups and you may start discussing possible things to do for your project. Remember, this is worth a third of your final grade," Lancer said.

Danny, Sam and Tucker arranged their desks so that they were facing each other and Valerie, backpack on her shoulders, walked over to join them before sitting down in the fourth desk that Tucker had added to the arrangement and putting her backpack down.

"We've got two weeks to do this," Sam said pulling out her notebook. "Let's start brainstorming some ideas on what to do and then we can figure out who'll do what since we're _all_ doing an equal share of the work."

Valerie gave Sam a level look as she snapped, "I can't afford to fail this project, Manson so don't worry. I'll do my share."

Danny had to wonder if she'll be able to juggle this project with both her jobs as a ghost hunting and working at the Nasty Burger. He knew he was going to have a bit of trouble because of his ghost hunting as well.

For the rest of the class period, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie went over possible ideas for projects while Sam wrote down everything they came up with. They looked through their ideas but still couldn't decide—for some reason, Sam and Valerie couldn't agree—by the time class ended.

"I want every group to tell me what they're planning on doing tomorrow. Class dismissed," Lancer called.

"Great and we're nowhere near picking an idea," Tucker said as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house today after school? We could discuss this more then," Danny suggested. "My parents aren't coming back from that ghost hunting convention that they and Vlad"—he managed to stop himself from sneering out the name—"went to for another couple of days so we won't be in danger of getting hit by any of their ectoweapons."

"That's cool with me," Sam said.

Valerie shrugged. "I'll just have to tell my dad but I have work at five so I won't be able to stay long."

Danny nodded and the four of them left the classroom.

Just as Danny's vision foretold, the Box Ghost decided to make an appearance in the school cafeteria during lunch. He didn't even get the chance to begin his traditional greeting before Danny had him in the thermos though. Capping the thermos, Danny shook his head as he put it back into his backpack.

"I swear it's getting easier to catch the Box Ghost nowadays," he said.

"That's probably 'cause you kn…" Tucker began before wincing when Sam kicked him and jerked her head toward Valerie who was walking toward them. Tucker rubbed his shin and glared at Sam but said nothing.

"Hey, can I join you?" She asked. She was a bit more comfortable talking with the three of them ever since Danny had taken one of her shifts at the Nasty Burger after the incident with Skulker and the flour-sack.

"Sure," Tucker said with a grin and shifted away so that Valerie could sit next to him.

They ate lunch in silence for about five minutes before Danny's ghost sense went off and Valerie's arm beeped. "I gotta go," Valerie said leaping up and dashing out of the cafeteria.

The instant she was gone, Danny, letting out an irritated sigh, ducked under the table and immediately willed his ghost form forward allowing the bright rings of light to wash over him while Sam and Tucker kept on the lookout for anyone who might be watching. Once he had finished transforming, he grabbed the thermos from his backpack and sank intangibly through the floor. He then flew out of the cafeteria to find the ghost who triggered his sense.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Valerie Gray flew out of the school building kneeling down on her jetsled. She headed toward where her ghost tracker pinpointed the first ghost's location—it had detected two ghosts—with her bazooka held at the ready in her hands, swerving around Casper High as she did so. The ghost was located at the football field that was just behind the high school and Valerie, once in sight of the field, spotted it almost immediately.

It was a three-headed dog ghost…

…and it was charging right toward the school, tongue lolling out, red eyes wild.

Valerie shot downward and fired at the dog ghost causing it to stop and all three heads to growl furiously before it leapt at her. She moved backwards a few feet to avoid the dog ghost and swerved to avoid its paw when it swiped at her. She fired again striking one of the dog's heads causing it to yelp in pain.

Valerie couldn't help but wonder where the ghost boy Inviso-bill was. He was usually there before she was.

The green ectoblast that came out of nowhere answered her question especially since it went over her shoulder. A yelp was heard behind her. She, ducking though there was no point since the blast had already gone past, glared at the culprit as Inviso-bill appeared behind the three-headed dog.

"Behind you," Inviso-bill called out and Valerie, glaring at the ghost boy, turned to find that there was another three-headed ghost dog only a few feet behind her, the middle head was shaking. The second dog ghost was obviously the second ghost that Valerie's tracker had picked up.

"I don't need your help, ghost," Valerie shouted tossing a glare at Inviso-bill.

"Would you rather have become that three-headed dog ghost's lunch?" Inviso-bill snapped back before shaking his head, muttering something Valerie was too far away to hear before he flew toward the first three-headed dog ghost. He hit it with another ectoblast.

Valerie, quickly flying upward to avoid the second three-headed dog ghost's paw, fired at it causing the head that was hit to yelp in pain and fury. It then leapt at Valerie but she guided her jetsled out of the way and kept on firing at the ghost.

Nearby, Inviso-bill was holding his own against the other three-headed dog ghost; he was dodging around the swipes and blasting it occasionally with ectoblasts before removing what Valerie knew was the Fenton Thermos from his back.

_He probably stole that from the Fentons!_ Valerie thought angrily firing at her opponent before watching Inviso-bill activate the thermos sucking the three-headed dog ghost he was fighting into it. She glanced at her own opponent to see the third head shaking while the other two growled furiously but, this time, instead of leaping toward Valerie, the three headed dog ghost turned and charged away…

…heading straight for the school.

"Oh crud, that's not good," Inviso-bill exclaimed shooting after the three-headed dog ghost faster than a bullet.

Not wanting the ghost boy to show her up again, and not wanting to lose another chance at catching the menace of Amity Park who ruined her life, Valerie flew rapidly after him before she watched as the three-headed ghost dog phased into the school building followed by Inviso-bill.

Scowling, Valerie looked for the nearest door and, once she found it, she opened it and flew into the school. She heard a scream and flew rapidly down the hall toward it noticing it was in the cafeteria. That was where the majority of the school was located since it was still lunchtime. She was just in time to see Inviso-bill get sent flying out of the cafeteria to hit the wall next to a fountain hard.

"Ow! That's going to leave a mark," Inviso-bill muttered floating upward before glancing at Valerie who glared at him. "Hey, why are you glaring at me? I didn't do anything!"

Another scream of fright sounded and Inviso-bill glanced sharply to the cafeteria before running a hand through his snowy-white hair a look of frustration on his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't take this ghost by myself. I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Valerie demanded.

"Do you want that ghost to tear apart every student that hasn't managed to get out of the cafeteria?" Inviso-bill snapped glowing neon green eyes flashing with anger.

"Why are you helping them anyway?" Valerie demanded not responding to that. She was a bit surprised that the ghost boy was even asking for her help.

Inviso-bill scowled. "That's all I've been trying to do but, of course, you don't believe me," he growled before he turned away and Valerie barely managed to catch his murmured "no one ever does."

It wasn't his words that struck Valerie as odd; it was the way in which he said them, the resignation and even the slightest hint of sorrow, which was odd because Valerie knew ghosts couldn't feel emotions. And yet Inviso-bill was expressing emotions. Valerie figured he could be faking it but, for some reason, she didn't really believe that.

She pushed the thought away. She had more important things to worry about then solving the mystery of the ghost boy who ruined her life.

"All right, fine, we'll work together but only to beat this ghost. Don't think this is going to be a common thing. I'll still do whatever I must to hunt you down," she said firmly.

Inviso-bill gave her a small smile before he shrugged. "I guess that's the best I'll probably get," he said before he flew back into the cafeteria.

Valerie followed suit and scanned the area. She noticed that the reason why there wasn't anyone running out of the cafeteria was because they were pinned at the other end of the room. She noticed that her former friends were there along with Nathan—Valerie resisted the urge to shudder—Mikey, Sam and Tucker.

Frowning, Valerie scanned the area but she couldn't find Danny anywhere, which was odd because he normally wasn't far from Sam and Tucker.

"Get 'em Inviso-bill," Paulina cried gazing adoringly at Inviso-bill as Valerie glanced toward him. If she hadn't been looking straight at the ghost boy then she probably would have missed the slight flinch.

She shot forward. "We need to get it away from the students," she said.

Inviso-bill nodded before swooping in front of the three-headed dog ghost. "Hey, dog breath!" he shouted firing off three consecutive blasts that struck each head and caused the dog ghost to yelp and growl in pain and fury.

Inviso-bill shot away from the three-headed dog ghost and it immediately turned before leaping at the ghost boy who went intangible to avoid the ghost. Valerie, flying to the other end of the cafeteria, fired on the ghost to keep its attention on her.

Inviso-bill became tangible behind the dog ghost while Valerie was firing at it before he swooped down to the group and gestured quickly toward the door. While he did that and the students fled, Valerie dodged around the ghost before yelping when the ghost swiped at her this time managing to strike her jetsled. It spun out of control; Valerie was knocked off it crashing into a table and causing it to break. The safety mechanism that would stop the jet sled if the rider was knocked off kicked in though and it stopped before it crashed.

Whirling around, Valerie reached for her bazooka, which had been knocked out of her hand. But she had to quickly scramble backwards to avoid the dog who leapt at her putting it between her and her weapon.

One of her weapons anyway.

Activating a portion of her suit, another ectogun appeared on Valerie's shoulder firing at the ghost dog and striking the middle head between the eyes. It growled and leapt at her again. She dodged out of the way. "Now would be a good time to catch it like you did the other one," she shouted at Inviso-bill.

"I'm a little busy," Inviso-bill shouted back and Valerie looked to find him locked in a hand-to-hand fight with a third ghost that Valerie hadn't even noticed though she did recognize; the hunter ghost who had trapped her and Inviso-bill in the Ghost Zone—Skulker. She glanced sharply at her tracker and noticed that it was blinking; she had been so preoccupied with her fight with the three-headed dog ghost that she hadn't noticed the appearance of the third ghost.

She quickly dodged out of the way of the three-headed dog ghost when it leapt at her again before she did a back-flip that brought her to her feet. She fired again at the ghost before turning and firing at Skulker catching him at the same time as Inviso-bill's ectobeam.

Skulker was sent flying backwards and he scowled. "That girl's not going to stand in my way of getting your pelt, ghost child," he shouted.

"Dude, that is still gross. You seriously need another hobby," Inviso-bill said firing another ectobeam at Skulker. Valerie agreed with the ghost boy, though she would never admit it out loud.

She did another back flip, pressing a button on her arm before landing on her jetsled when it flew under her. She then activated the ectoguns built into the jetsled and the pink blast sent the three-headed dog ghost skidding into the wall. She turned but Inviso-bill already had the thermos out and pointed at Skulker.

"Bye Skulky. I suggest you take the time you're in here to think about taking up another hobby," Inviso-bill called as the beam of blue-white light shot out of the thermos enveloping the hunter ghost and sucking him into it.

Without pausing, Inviso-bill turned the thermos toward the three-headed dog ghost and Valerie flew out of the way as the dog ghost was sucked into the thermos as well. Capping it, Inviso-bill glanced toward Valerie who turned her ectogun to focus on him hoping to catch him but, at that moment, the bell ending lunch rang.

"And that's my cue," Inviso-bill said and, with a smirk, he vanished.

Valerie scowled. _Dang it,_ she thought when she realized she lost her chance to catch Inviso-bill again. Granted, she probably could have caught him when he asked her for her help but he was right; that three-headed dog ghost was a tough opponent for both of them and neither of them were expecting Skulker to show up.

As she flew off to the nearest girl's bathroom, Valerie's thoughts went to Inviso-bill's mannerism. He was cocky, brash and very prone to witty remarks and yet Valerie could still remember hearing the resignation and sorrow in his voice when he spoke about how no one believed he was just helping.

Valerie always thought, based on the number of ghost books she read, that ghosts couldn't feel any emotions but it would seem that Inviso-bill wasn't like that, unless he was faking it of course. But the thing was, Valerie didn't know if he was faking it or not. It was too hard to tell when it came to a ghost, especially_ that _particular ghost.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Valerie flew into the empty girl's bathroom and changed before making her way toward her biology class. She involuntarily ran into Danny as she did so though, sending them both flying to the ground.

"Oh sorry," Danny said sitting up and wincing but Valerie didn't notice as she sat up.

"It's fine," Valerie said.

Danny was such a nice guy, Valerie still remembered him generously offering to cover one of her shifts for her to make up for being rude to her when she had been Ned, the Nasty Burger's mascot. And he was cute too, with those baby-blue eyes…

Valerie firmly pushed the thought out of her mind as she and Danny got to their feet.

She frowned when she remembered that she hadn't seen Danny in the cafeteria during the attack. "Where were you during the attack?" she asked.

"I left soon after you did, had to get something from my locker and when I saw that ghost and Inviso-bill"—Danny seemed to cringe a little at the name—"I just decided to stay out of the way."

Valerie noticed the cringe and asked, "You don't like that name for the ghost menace?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to be called that?"

"Point taken but he's a ghost."

Danny looked away. "Ghosts have feelings too," he muttered almost too low for her to hear and, before she could protest against that, he added, "We should probably get to class," before walking into the biology classroom.

Valerie shook her head. Apparently, Danny thought ghosts could feel emotions but surely he knows that's not true as most ghosts likely faked emotions. His parents were ghost experts after all.

Deciding not to worry about that, she pushed the thought away and entered the classroom behind Danny.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Vlad Plasmius flew through the vast expanse of the Ghost Zone, swerving around the floating purple doors but otherwise remaining on a straight flight path. He knew he didn't have much time to accomplish his goal; he had to complete it before morning so that he would have time to return to Minneapolis where he had been attending a ghost hunting convention that Jack and Maddie had invited him to.

He also had to complete this task before anyone got wind of what he was doing.

Vlad prided himself in being an intelligent, clever man even if he had a desire for vengeance that—even after twenty years—was still as strong as ever. He wasn't one to let his desire for vengeance completely overcome him; if he had then Jack would have been killed as soon as Vlad had gotten control of his ghost powers.

Instead, he sought to humiliate the buffoon in the orange jumpsuit who caused his accident and stole the love of his life from him. However, that plan failed thanks to Daniel, the other half-ghost Jack's sheer stupidity had created.

Vlad still wanted Daniel; he wanted the younger halfa as much as he wanted vengeance on Daniel's father, maybe even more so. After all, Daniel was like him, a half-ghost; they were the only ones of their kind. They would always be different from both humans and ghosts and they would always be feared and. It was human nature; humans feared and hated what they didn't understand.

The only problem was Daniel was just as stubborn as his mother and refused to see that.

Anyway, Vlad's task was a simple one. Last month, after spending days trying to figure out how, he had succeeded in defeating the Behemoth; the creature guarding one of the three items that Vlad has been seeking for years.

Once Vlad had the Skeleton Key in his hands then he would be able to gain the power he wanted; he could become King of All Ghosts the instant he obtained control of both the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage.

Of course, he knew about the age-old tale about Pariah Dark and how the former Ghost King had been sealed away by the Ancients. Pariah Dark would be an obstacle but Vlad had not come this close to let the _former_ Ghost King rob him of his prize. He would just have to play it safe if he had to open the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep; he was hoping he wouldn't have to though.

However, he wasn't planning on doing that yet. For now, he was simply transferring the Skeleton Key to a safer location. He didn't trust anyone in the Ghost Zone, not even his own allies, and was not about to leave such a priceless artifact—one that he had spent days trying to outsmart and defeat a Behemoth to retrieve—surrounded by untrustworthy ghosts.

No, he was going to hide the Skeleton Key until he was ready to take the next step in his plan.

Floating downward to the large uninhabited island where he had hidden the key, Vlad floated across the rocky green terrain toward the cave turning himself invisible just in case. He floated into the cave and made his way to the very back where there was the entrance to a smaller cavern that was beneath the island. It was the best place Vlad could think of to hide the key without anyone getting wind of what he was doing.

Floating into the cavern, Vlad made his way to the center where the Skeleton Key lay in the center of the small cavern before he picked up the key. He turned it around in his hands making sure it wasn't damaged or anything like that before he nodded approvingly.

_Now, I'll just wait. I have the key so I can take all the time I want in implementing the next step of my plan,_ he thought floating out of the cavern and cave before he, in a swirl of pink mist, teleported away.

He was unaware of the fact that someone was watching him.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Sitting on the throne, she gazed at the sarcophagus with narrowed eyes knowing she was taking a huge risk in dealing with the very ghost trapped in the sarcophagus. She has waited long enough, forced to adhere to the laws set forth by the Council of which she was apart, never doing more than what was asked of her, going out of her way to not draw attention to herself. She had only gotten on the Council by sheer chance, by the fact that she had inherited the position from her ghost-mentor who faded during the war with Pariah Dark that ended with his imprisonment.

Her mentor had faded because of the Council and she was going to make sure they paid for that, both Councils and she would also succeed whereas her mentor had failed.

Her minion floated into the throne room within the keep and she glanced toward him sharply. She had ordered her minion not to return unless he had completed the task she had assigned him.

"He has it? He has the key?" she asked.

"Yes. I saw him leave the island with it, master," the minion said lowering his head respectfully.

Lips pulling back in a grin, she turned her gaze to the sarcophagus. "Now, it is only a matter of time before my mentor's plan is put into action. It's a shame that she won't be here to witness this for herself," she murmured crossing her legs on her chair.

"Ah, Plasmius, you really are such a useful pawn," she purred. "Now, what shall I do with you once I retrieve the key? You are still useful and you also have a connection with the only other halfa in existence." That connection was only the fact that they were the only two of their kind in existence and they were the only ones who could understand the other.

However, she also clearly remembered the last Council meeting she had attended. During that meeting, it was revealed to her that something was different about the younger of the two halfas, something that set him apart from even half-ghosts.

Her eyes fluttered open as a thought came to her. She hadn't thought about this. It only came to her when she thought about the connection between the two halfas. If the younger halfa really was different in the way the Council thought he was then he would also be a useful, for both her and her liege.

Her grin turned into a smirk. "Ah, it looks like there is something else I want from you that I will get once I retrieve the key, Plasmius," she murmured languidly eyes fluttering closed once again.

**To Be Continued**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the first chapter of my brand-new story and wow, Valerie's part went a bit longer than I thought it would. Ah well. At least I was able to introduce my OC, who will be one of the two primary antagonists in this story (Vlad, surprisingly, is not a primary antagonist)**

**Darth: he isn't?**

**Blaze: nope. He plays a very important part in this story, even if his part in this chapter isn't very long (this chapter really just introduced what he's doing right now and alludes to **_**Reign Storm**_**)**

**Darth: uh, since you never do outlines, how do you know that?**

**Blaze: just 'cause I never do outlines doesn't mean I don't have at least a general idea of what's going to happen in my story**

**Darth: good point, who's the ghost at the end?**

**Blaze: my OC who will play an important part in this story (meaning, her character will be developed during the course of the story) even if her part in this chapter isn't that long. I don't normally use OCs as main characters but the idea I had for this story called for a certain character and **_**none**_** of the canon characters fit what I needed.**

**Darth: ah**

**Blaze: so, I really hope you give this story. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


End file.
